


Короткий правдивый рассказ

by showsforsnails



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: Постканон по отношению к сериалу, АУ по отношению к историческим событиям, флафф в каком-то смысле





	Короткий правдивый рассказ

\- Час еще слишком ранний для сна, - говорит один из тех двух путников, чьи лица скрыты капюшонами плащей, - а потому я предлагаю скоротать время за рассказами. А поскольку я этот способ предложил, - продолжает он, не дожидаясь согласия остальных, - я и начну первым.  
Его спутник, не промолвивший за весь вечер ни слова, молчит. Трое остальных переглядываются, пожимают плечами, но не возражают, правда, один из них требует, чтобы рассказ не был слишком длинным, второй — чтобы он был правдивым, а третий — чтобы он был о женщинах.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит рассказчик, и ненадолго задумывается. - Я расскажу вам... я расскажу вам о Катерине Сфорца.  
Его новые знакомые одобрительно хохочут, а один из них интересуется, какая роль будет отведена в повествовании Чезаре Борджиа. Рассказчик делает успокаивающий жест в направлении своего безмолвного товарища, которому этот вопрос явно не понравился.  
\- Герцогу Валентино, - обещает он, - мы уделим столько внимания, сколько он заслуживает.  
Он подвигается ближе к помещенному в середине пола очагу и слушатели видят, как блестят его глаза в тени от капюшона.  
\- После падения крепости Форли, - начинает он тем же негромким, мелодичным голосом, каким говорил до того, - мадонну Катерину доставили в Рим в одной золотой клетке, а там поселили в другой. Ее тюремщики не сомневались, что ей некуда бежать кроме того света, и потому окружили ее роскошью и предоставили ей относительную свободу. Двери в ее новом жилище не имели замков, а окна — решеток. В то же время, ей не давали в руки ножей и никогда не оставляли ее одну. В любое время дня и ночи, сколь бы интимным делом она ни была занята, за ней непременно кто-нибудь наблюдал. И в любое время суток, без предупреждения, к ней могли прийти либо посланцы папы Александра и герцога Валентино, либо герцог собственной персоной, надеявшийся, что рано или поздно ее воля будет окончательно сломлена, и она откажется от своих владений. Но мадонна Катерина, оказавшаяся упорнее, чем ожидали ее противники и даже она сама, не поддавалась ни на угрозы, ни на уговоры, ни на ласку, и продолжала ждать удобного случая, чтобы при первой же возможности лишить себя жизни, оставаясь до своего последнего вздоха графиней Форли.  
Рассказчик делает паузу и его слушатели, не услышавшие пока ничего нового, понимают, что теперь начнется та часть истории, о которой им никто не говорил.  
\- На счастье графини, - продолжает их новый знакомый, - у нее оставались верные друзья, вернее, один верный друг, некий Руфио, который много лет служил ей верой и правдой. При падении крепости он, как и все остальные, был взят в плен, но, в отличие от всех остальных, вскоре обнаружил себя в присутствии герцога, предложившего перейти к нему на службу. Я думаю, вы сами догадываетесь, каким своим талантам он был обязан столь поразительной удачей, - добавляет рассказчик, и его слушатели видят, как блестят его зубы, когда он улыбается, - скажу только, что он принял предложение герцога, и служил ему поначалу так исправно, словно никогда и не жил в Форли и не клялся в верности графине.  
Молчаливый участник этой сцены поднимается, разминая затекшие от долгого сидения на полу ноги, и отходит к окну.  
\- Однажды, - продолжает его спутник, - графиня нашла в своем молитвеннике, который читала каждый день, записку. Содержание этой записки было настолько невинным и общим, что пересказывать его нет смысла, но использованный в ней шифр был знаком графине, и этот шифр подсказал ей автора послания. Она незаметно оторвала от бумаги клочок, превратив зашифрованный вопрос в утверждение, и вложила ее на прежнее место. Я обещал вам короткий рассказ, и потому не стану подробно описывать ни сам шифр, ни те остроумные способы, которыми Руфио с графиней обменивались письмами, ни все этапы воплощения придуманного ими плана, а сразу скажу, что в один прекрасный день, вернее, одной прекрасной ночью, Руфио, нередко сопровождавший герцога к мадонне Катерине, пришел, как будто бы перед очередным визитом, и до утра отпустил всех слуг, а те не удивились, поскольку подобное происходило не в первый раз. Откуда им было знать, что герцог, скрытный, как всегда, накануне покинул Рим и должен был вернуться только через несколько дней.  
Рассказчик понижает голос. Его слушатели подаются ближе, чтобы ничего не пропустить.  
\- Вы можете догадаться, что произошло дальше. Графиня, переодевшись в мужское платье, которое ей принес Руфио, и плотно закутавшись в плащ, впервые за многие месяцы вышла из дома. Не желая дольше злоупотреблять римским гостеприимством, она постаралась поскорее покинуть город, в который многие так отчаянно стремятся. Руфио, рассудивший, что отныне может считать себя свободным от любых обязательств перед герцогом Валентино, последовал за ней. В двух днях пути от Рима они встретили небольшую группу путешественников, представившихся паломниками к святым местам, и вместе с ними остановились на ночлег в заброшенной лачуге. Поняв, что лже-паломники на самом деле разбойники, находиться в обществе которых мирному путнику было бы опасно, наши герои не подали виду, но решили усыпить бдительность своих новых знакомых и обойтись с ними так, как они заслуживают.  
Тот из слушателей, который хотел, чтобы рассказ был покороче, коротко хрипит и обмякает, задушенный привычными к такой работе руками. Второй, требовавший правдивого рассказа, слишком поздно пытается вскочить и схватиться за оружие — ему на шею набрасывают удавку. Третий, желавший послушать о женщинах, бросается к рассказчику, но получает от него удар кинжалом.  
\- Как видишь, - говорит Катерина Сфорца, стряхнув с головы капюшон и склоняясь над своей жертвой, - задуманное удалось.  
\- Он мертв? – впервые за вечер подает голос Руфио.  
\- При смерти, - отвечает Катерина. – Ты можешь его добить, если хочешь.  
Она вытирает кинжал об одежду умирающего и выпрямляется.  
\- Здесь довольно уютно, - говорит она, пока Руфио подходит к третьему разбойнику, чтобы перерезать ему горло. – Теперь, когда можно не бояться, что за время сна нас ограбят, а то и зарежут, нам ничто не мешает здесь переночевать.  
\- Если нас еще не ищут, - напоминает Руфио, - то скоро начнут.  
\- Даже если они принялись за поиски, не дождавшись возвращения Валентино, - возражает Катерина, - нам нужно отдохнуть хотя бы несколько часов и дать отдохнуть лошадям. Кроме того, путешествовать в такую темную ночь слишком опасно. Не волнуйся, - добавляет она, - я не собираюсь сдаваться в плен во второй раз и не позволю сдаться тебе. Вряд ли Чезаре Борджиа решится снова взять тебя на службу, а это значит, что если я потеряю свободу, ты лишишься жизни.  
\- Моя участь меня не беспокоит, - тихо говорит Руфио.  
\- А меня беспокоит, - мягко отвечает Катерина. – Я знаю, что мое покровительство сейчас немногого стоит, но обещаю, что не забуду всего, что ты для меня сделал.


End file.
